


Soccer

by AliceSweeney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Hetalia OC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: New England and South Italy have decided to watch the FIFA Qualifiers together this season. Is it time to make a move? Will they feel the same way? Will it ruin their friendship if he says he likes him? Maybe they should just focus on watching the match...





	Soccer

“If you mess up my hair one more time, I’m going to cut you with this knife!”

Romano chuckled as he stared at the hazle glare of the shorter male.

“But could you even reach me?”

New England glared as he tossed his blade, lodging it into the wall behind Romano as he smirked, “I don’t have to reach. My aim is amazing.”

Romano paled, maybe he pushed him too far. It wasn’t his fault his angry face was cute. Romano shook his head, he should stop hanging around his brother and that Spanish idiot…He was starting to sound like them.

“Throwing knives is dangerous, bastard. You could have hit me!”

New England stuck his tongue out at the Italian man at his table as he turned back to his cutting board and chuckled, “I don’t miss Romano. Had I been aiming for you, I would have hit you.”

Romano rolled his eyes are he slowly walked over to New England and placed his chin on his head as he asked, “What are you even making anyway? It better not be English food or burgers!”

New England blushed darkly as his eyes slowly trailed to Romano’s arms that were now around his waist.

He gulped, trying to calm himself down, “I’m making sauce for us to have pizza for dinner. I wanted to start to sauce early so we can actually hang out like we planned.”

Romano chuckled as he asked, “So we aren’t going to your capital to eat ‘the best Italian food on the continent’?”

New England’s blush darkened as he grumbled, “American knew better than to try to argue with me about New York and Chicago’s pizza compared to Boston’s. He started that! Besides, as much as I love the food in my capital, home cooked food will always be better.”

Romano laughed loudly as he buried his face into New England’s hair and pulled him closer.

“Uhm…Romano, I find it slightly hard to cook when you pull me away from the counter…My arms are not as long as yours…”

Romano’s cheeks burned as he finally realised what he had been doing before stepping back murmuring, “Right, sorry. I’m going to go put the game on while you finish up.”

New England blushed as he found himself hating the loss of Romano’s warmth. Maybe today he’d tell him how he felt…After the game though. He wanted to watch America get creamed in tonight’s soccer game first, it would put them both in a wonderful mood.


End file.
